Court Martialled - Part Three
by Ali3
Summary: The story, and the court martial, continue. Read Parts One and Two first!


Well, hi again, everyone! Once again, thanks to Karen Lewis for all her ideas and help. This part is especially for The Ghost of Schminky, since he (she?) reviewed both the other parts (review this one too, won't you?) I hope you like it, Ghost! 

Don't expect the other parts (there will probably be two more after this one) so quickly, 'cause I'm really busy at the moment . . . I'll try and get Part Four up by Monday 4th September. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine, and I'm not making any money from this fic. It's just for fun! 

OK, I'll get on with the story now! Reviews are (as always) very welcome, as are emails to [alison.hale@lineone.net][1]

  


**Court Martialled - Part Three**

by Ali 

"Order! Order!" said Fowler, banging a small hammer on a stone. "Quiten down, ladies. Now, defence and prosecution will take it in turns to state their case, and when they have finished, there will be a chance for the spectators to have a say, eh what?" 

_Does he really know what he's doing?_ Ginger wondered. 

"Ooh, can I go first?" Babs asked, handing her knitting to Rocky. 

"H'm. Yes, very well. Proceed." 

Babs stepped forward a little. "The accused's plea has been entered as guilty, but there are various extenuating circumstances that I would like to discuss . . " 

Ginger glanced at babs. _She's reading that off a sheet of paper!_ "Objection!" 

"Yes?" said Fowler. 

"Fowler, uh - your honour, Babs is reading off a piece of paper." 

Fowler shook his head. "Notes are allowed . . . objection overruled." 

Ginger listened as Babs continued. She turned to Mac. "Did you give her that?" 

Mac shrugged. "Aye - but she dinna have a chance! I had to help her, Gingah!" 

Ginger shrugged, and noted down the main points from Babs' speech, to answer later when she had a chance. _This'll be easy,_ she thought, _I just need to convince the crowd . . . they'll back me up. _

And what about Rocky? He's supposed to be your friend. 

That doesn't matter - I'm acting as prosecution consel. This is my duty! 

"Is that all?" Fowler asked when Babs stopped talking. 

Babs curtseyed. "Yes, your Majesty." 

"Your honour!" Mac whispered to her. Fortunatly, Fowler appeared not to have heard. 

"You do not wish to call any witnesses?" 

"Oh . . . should I?" Babs looked confused. 

Mac scribbled on a bit of paper which she handed to Babs. 

"On," Babs read. "On what?" 

"Other way up!" said Mac. 

"Oh!" Babs turned the paper over. "No." 

"Is that your answer?" asked Fowler. 

"Uh, yes," Babs said. "Mac, why did you write upside down?" 

Mac shook her head, wearily. "It doesn'a matter." 

"Ahem!" said Fowler, "Perhaps the prosecution would like to state their case?" 

Ginger stood up, and stepped forward. "First, in response to the defence, I'd like to say that Rocky was not entitled to agree a deal with the rats using anyone's property other than his own. If he wanted help in paying them, he should've asked first." 

"But - " said Rocky. 

"Silence!" Fowler snapped, "The prosecution is speacking." 

"Yes, well, as I was saying, there is no way that we can condone Rocky's actions. He would've stolen eggs from us, back on the farm. Eggs that were the most precious thing we owned. Remember what happened to Henrietta." 

An almost audible shudder ran through the crowd. _He wouldn't really have stolen the eggs, would he? He must've known what it meant for us . . . _ She continued anyway. 

"We protected Rocky - we kept him hidden from the circus. He owes us his life - and look how he tried to betray us!" 

The hens began to whisper to one another, pointing to Rocky. 

"Order!" said Fowler. "Continue, Ginger." 

"I'd like to call Nick and Fetcher as witnesses." 

The two rats came forward from behind a nearby tree. 

"Nick," said Ginger, "Can you confirm that the accused made a deal with you, on the terms that you would supply various pieces of electronical equipment, as well as parts for the aeroplane, in return for eggs?" 

"Yeah, that's right." 

"How many eggs, exactly?" 

"Five - and double if we kept it secret." Nick said. 

Ginger looked at Fetcher. "Is this correct?" 

"Uh, yeah. But we thought Rocky wasn't going to give us the eggs . . ." 

"Shut up!" said Nick, "You're supporting him, idiot!" 

"See?" said Rocky, "Even they agree with me - I never meant to take the eggs . . ." 

Ginger turned to Nick. "Do you agree with what Rocky and Fetcher have said - that you never thought Rocky intended to give you the eggs?" 

"No! You think I'd accept a deal if I thought I wouldn't get paid?" 

"Thank you, Nick . . and Fetcher," Ginger said. "That's all I wanted to ask." 

The rats sat down. 

"So," Ginger said, "in conclusion, Rocky intended all along to provide the rats with eggs - in return for his radio and disco lights! He would've taken the eggs from us back on the farm - and you all know where we'd be now, if that had happened - and he was caught stealing a basket of eggs this morning. Eggs containing chicks, our children, which would've died without their mothers! Rocky planned to steal eggs, both on the farm and here, and he would've murdered - yes, murdered - innocent hens and unborn chicks to do so!" 

The crowd was completely silent. Rocky had his eyes shut and was shaking his head slowly. _Maybe I took it just a little too far . . . but it's too late to change my mind now._

"Your honour," said Ginger, "I rest my case." 

* * *

  
Whew! Hope you liked that - whether you did or not, please review it! Or send an e-mail to [alison.hale@lineone.net][1] - any suggestions for change are welcome! 

There's (probably) two more parts to come . . . I'll get them written and posted as soon as I can! And the more reviews I get the keener I'll be to write more of the story :-)! 



   [1]: mailto:alison.hale@lineone.net



End file.
